Clases prácticas
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Afuro Terumi x Kanon Endou. Kanon pregunta a su abuelo como se hacen ciertas cosas, el pobre le redirige a cierto jugador coreano


**El más pequeño de los Endou estaba de estancia junto a todos los jugadores de Inazuma Japan; aunque intentó poder dormir con su abuelo, el entrenador no tuvo piedad y le mandó a una habitación aparte… bueno, como consuelo, su abuelo fichó a varios componentes de su misma época, los cuales no tardarían en venir. Pero ese no el tema; el día anterior fue algo que nadie del equipo se hubiera esperado, una inocente pregunta de un chaval con dudas en medio de la adolescencia dejó silencios monumentales**

_-Abuelo, ¿cómo se mantienen relaciones sexuales?  
><em>_**Mamoru escupió todo el desayuno,**__ -¿Q-Que cómo se… eso?  
>-Sí… es que oí a varios compañeros hablar de "hacerlo", y, claro, se me quedó la curiosidad…<br>-Te aconsejo una cosa… no hagas como nosotros… nosotros hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, y es normal que haya crecido el amor, más deprisa de lo habitual, eso sí…  
>-¿Amor? No abuelo, de eso ya lo sé… lo que pasa es que no se con quien estar<br>-B… bueno… eso ya es otra cosa… yo te recomiendo no comprometerte con nadie… ya ves, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Gouenji y varios más se me han lanzado a los brazos, y yo no digo que no, quiero a todos mis compañeros por igual… jeje  
>-Ah… y Abuelo, ya que hemos hablado de amor… sigamos hablando de cómo mantener relaciones<em>

… **Nada, que Endou no se pudo terminar su vaso de Cola-Cao dentro del estómago ese día… además cometió una grave irresponsabilidad diciendo que pidiera consejo sobre esos temas a Terumi Afuro, de la selección de Corea… y aquí es donde empieza la historia en sí:**

-Disculpaaaad…

**La primera recepción fue poco amistosa, le recibieron los jugadores antes conocidos como Burn y Gazelle**

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué debería importarme?-**, respondió el pelirrojo, ya sin sus marcas bajo el ojo  
><strong>-Así nos van a querer nuestros fans, Burn…-**, dijo con ironía el chaval de hielo, ya sin… bueno, realmente no había cambiado en nada destacable…  
><strong>-Y venga… por milésima vez corrigiendo tooooodo lo que hago

**Kanon tuvo que interrumpir su "amena charla" para preguntarles a los dos excapitanes, **-Perdonad, ¿dónde está Terumi Afuro?, mi abuelo dijo que gracias a él solucionaría unas dudas que tengo

**Nagumo y Suzuno le miraron, **-¿No eres muy pequeño?-**, preguntó Suzuno  
><strong>-Prf… bueno, nos ayudó a nosotros… y la verdad es que no da malos consejos  
>-C-calla, no tenía por qué saber eso<br>**Kanon volvió a interrumpir, **-¿Sois pareja…? no lo parece  
><strong>Suzuno se quejó, <strong>-Claro que no lo parece, el terco de Burn a veces piensa más en él mismo que en mí  
><strong>Nagumo, en vez de ofenderse, hizo algo poco propio de él: solucionar el tema, <strong>-Suzuno-kun, no digas eso…  
>-Ya ni siquiera te acuerdas de cómo quería que me llamaras cuando me hablaras…<br>-Perdona… Gazelle-kun…  
>-Tsk… Burn-kun… ahora no puedo enfadarme contigo cuando pones esa cara<br>-Te quiero, Gazelle-kun…  
>-Yo también, Burn-kun-<strong>, y Nagumo y Suzuno empezaron a besarse en los labios con ternura<strong>

-Pues si que funciona… ahora se aman como si no hubiera mañana… pero ni me han respondido a la pregunta… seguiré buscando

**Kanon buscó por todas las estancias de Fire Dragon, preguntando y preguntando, hasta que se topó con un chico de pelo rubio largo y muuuuy femenino, con una equipación de toga blanca**

-Perdone, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Terumi Afuro?  
>-Hablas con él<br>-¿Usted?, vaya, me lo imaginaba más  
>-¿… Masculino?, tranquilo todos me lo dicen…-<strong>, Afuro echó una sonrisa, <strong>-Bien… ¿Y quién eres tú?  
>-Yo me llamo Kanon Endou… mi abuelo me ha dicho que viniera aquí a por unos consejos<br>-Endou, Endou… ¡ah!, ¿y eres su nieto?, caramba… si solo tiene unos quince años  
>-Bueno… la verdad es que vengo del futuro… y tengo su misma edad<br>-Eso lo explica todo… bien, entra en mi sala…

**Kanon y Afuro entraron en la "sala", que era simplemente la habitación del coreano con un escritorio añadido, en el que había una taza, una lámpara, un bote de bolígrafos… vamos, que se hacía sentir una persona importante**

-Toma asiento y cuéntame tu problema…  
>-B… bueno… erm… lo primero, ¿esto me costará dinero?<br>-Depende del problema…  
>-Vale… verá… es que le pregunté a mi abuelo… sobre cómo mantener relaciones…<br>-Vaya, vaya… y él no te lo supo responder… si su equipo es como un harén…  
>-¿Como un harén?<br>-Claro… anda que no he estado en la cama de muchos de ellos muchas veces… Kazemaru, Endou, Hiroto… y de más equipos… casi todos los de mi antiguo equipo han pasado por mi cama, de otras selecciones también…, y hasta con Burn-kun y Gazelle-kun…  
>-Y… ¿Eso es bueno?<br>-Bueno, al menos para mí sí… entonces… quieres que te ayude, ¿no es así… Kanon-kun?

**Kanon hizo una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza**

-Bien, bien… siéntate ahí

**Kanon se sentó donde le señaló, en la cama; mientras, éste hablaba de otro tema por curiosidad, **-¿Eres de la selección coreana?  
>-Sí<br>-Entonces, ¿por qué llevas esa ropa?  
>-Bueno, ahora es mi ropa de andar por casa… también la de recibir visitas…<p>

**Afuro se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, primero se quitó su toga blanca y azul**

-Lo primero, tienes que saber cómo desvestir a tú pareja… por cierto, ¿tu pareja es chico o chica?  
>-Bueno, no es que tenga realmente pareja… pero… mis compañeros de equipo son chicos<br>-En eso coincidimos…-**, sonrió y siguió desvistiéndose, le toco el turno a los calcetines, **-Continúo… tal vez a él no le guste que le quites la ropa de golpe, o simplemente, prefiere quitarse solo la ropa… en mi caso, prefiero quitármelo yo solo, con movimientos gráciles, haciendo que mi pareja se excite…-

M**ientras Afuro se quitaba el segundo calcetín con una mano, se movía un poco el pelo con la otra, a la vez que miraba de arriba abajo a Kanon**

-¿Qué tal me ves?  
>-Pues… me ha sorprendido ver un torso tan… bien formado<br>-No, no, no tienes que dar tantos detalles… repito, ¿qué tal me ves?  
>-Muy… erm… ¿atractivo?<br>-Eso me dicen todos…-**, y rió un poco, **-Bien… sigo… no creas que para hacerlo hay que desnudarse del todo, así dará más a la imaginación… por ejemplo, me dejaré el culotte y la banda del brazo… porque me gusta, simplemente… y si eres tan tímido como veo, seguro que tu pareja te querrá desnudar…, tú sabrás si quieres o no, o solo un poco… en fin… lo que tu creas-**, mientras decía eso, de estar tumbado pasó a ponerse a su lado y a desabrocharle la chaqueta de color naranja-blanco que llevaba, **-… y te recomiendo quitarte calcetines y zapatos, para no quedar muy mal… los calcetines se dejan en casos muy especiales, como, por ejemplo, si vas a hacerlo con casi toda la ropa puesta o actúas de dominado; pero este no es el caso  
>-Vale… eso… ya lo hago yo…-<strong>, totalmente sonrojado, se descalzó y se puso de rodillas encima de la cama, Terumi se volvió a medio tumbar, como estaba antes<br>**-Hm… lo que sucede es que ese traje no es muy… provocador, que digamos… por ejemplo, el mío lo es, no porque lo diga yo, sino porque en varias "consultas" me han dicho que tuviera este traje, ya que les gustaba… aunque tengo más…-

**Kanon se fue quitando la ropa poco a poco; Afuro agradeció que empezara a hacer algunas cosas por sí solo, hasta quedar solo con el culotte que también llevaba debajo**

-Je… se nota que ambos jugamos al fútbol-**, Afuro le sonrió pícaramente, **-Bien, llegados a este punto… es el momento de prepararse… yo prefiero que me preparen… así que…-**, Tomó la mano a Kanon y empezó a lamer varios de los dedos  
><strong>-¿Q… qué haces con mi mano…?  
>-Fácil… tengo que prepararme… pero hacerlo uno solo es muy cansado… así que usa esos dedos y, ¿donde crees que deberías usarlos?<p>

**Kanon dudó un poco, así que Afuro movió la mano de Kanon hacia abajo, mientras el andrógino se bajaba un poco el culotte enseñando su entrepierna; por lo que se veía, no llevaba ropa interior**

-¿A… al trasero?-**, Kanon se sorprendía un poco mientras aprendía, pero no llevaba la contraria, así que se miró de nuevo la mano y al poco, empezó a introducir un dedo dentro de Afuro  
><strong>-S… sí... a… ahí…-**, al gemir, Afuro no gritaba, se veía que estaba ya acostumbrado a esas cosas  
><strong>-¿Y… y que voy haciendo?  
>-M-muévelos… de… dentro hacia fuera… y cuantos más dedos entren… mejor…<p>

**Kanon empezó a introducir paulatinamente los dedos, con algo de miedo, hasta que llegó a meter tres**

-No… metas más… ahora… muévelos lentamente… y luego… acelera…  
>-¿No… duele?<br>-Hay… gente a la… que le duele… a mí, no... y te… aconsejo… si no quieres usar… los dedos… usa la lengua…

**Kanon sacó los tres dedos y prefirió usar la lengua, por lo cual se tumbó y acercó la cabeza**

-Hufff… en ese caso, no hay que ir muy… suave…  
>-¿Hay que… ser más veloz?<br>-Y no tener piedad con tu víctima-**, Afuro hizo un ruido combinado de risa y algún gemido y elevó un poco las piernas, e hizo que Kanon la agarrara, luego introdujo rápidamente la lengua**. -T… tienes una lengua bastante larga…-**, no esperaba que Kanon pudiera responder, así que siguió gimiendo durante bastante rato, hasta que Kanon se cansó de esa posición y sacó la lengua  
><strong>-Ah… ah… ¿Qué… más?-  
>-Yo… ya estoy listo… ¿y tú?<br>-Pues… no lo sé…  
>-Entonces… ponte de pie y acércate<p>

**Kanon siguió órdenes y se puso junto a su "maestro", que seguía tumbado; éste le bajó el culotte lo suficiente para que su miembro saliera; Kanon, claro está, preguntó**

-¿Sabes ya si estoy… listo?  
>-Hm… te falta poco, necesitas una ayudita, no hagas nada-<strong>, Afuro, desde su comodidad, empezó a usar su boca en la entrepierna de Kanon<br>**-¡AH!, ¡¿Qué… haces?-**, pero Afuro no respondió hasta un par de minutos después  
><strong>-No querrías que nos hiciéramos daño, ¿verdad, Kanon-kun?, ahora vuelve donde estabas… y en vez de usar tu lengua, usa esto-**, pegó un último lametón por si todavía no se había enterado y se quitó el culotte por una de las perneras; mientras tanto, Kanon se volvió a poner donde estaba, de rodillas y sobre una de las piernas de Afuro**

-Ahora… eleva mi otra pierna y empieza…-**, Su "maestro" le miraba sonriente, mostrando que le gustaba hacer esas clases prácticas  
><strong>-Eh… s-sí…-**, Kanon, como durante toda la "clase", seguía las órdenes y entró, sin mucha lentitud, **-¿A-ah… a…sí?-  
>-K-Kanon… es… enorme…<br>-¡¿C-como que enorme? ¡¿E-el qué es enorme?**, Afuro solo respondió con jadeos y Kanon se quedó con esa pequeña duda mientras se movía de atrás adelante, **-¡Ngh!, ¿Cuánto debo… estar así…?-  
>-Hasta que… no puedas más… Kanon-kun<p>

**Kanon suspiró y siguió moviéndose en silencio, un silencio que solo rompían los gemidos de ambos chicos; pero pasados unos minutos, Kanon paró de golpe**

-Ngh… me siento… raro  
>-No pasa nada… tú sigue<br>-Pero… me tiemblan las piernas… no… no puedo moverme  
>-Eso es que estás a punto de llegar… pero, si no puedes seguir, te ayudo…<br>-Mejor… Afuro-san…

**Afuro le hizo un gesto a Kanon para que se tumbara, tras que hiciera lo mandado, Afuro se puso de rodillas sobre él y se volvió a introducir la entrepierna de su "alumno", pero esta vez, fue Afuro el que se empezó a mover de arriba abajo y con las manos sobre el pecho de Kanon**

-Ah… nnn… ah… ¿mejor?  
>-Ngh… Me siguen… temblando las… piernas<br>-Bueno… ahora… no necesitas… moverte…-**, Afuro tomó la mano derecha de Kanon y la situó en la tensa entrepierna del andrógino, haciendo que empezara a masturbarle con ansia. Kanon no pudo hablar más y gimió en alto, notando como liberaba su excitación dentro de Afuro, **-Ahh… Kanon-kun… te has vaciado bastante…  
>-¿Bastante?... no… no lo entiendo<p>

**Afuro volvió a no responder y se movió hacia delante, hasta que su miembro llegó junto a la boca de Kanon, **_**-**_Huff… ahora… te toca saber cómo se siente un dominado…-**, Kanon se incorporó un poco, no hablaba, se le notaba un poco de miedo al probar algo como "eso", por eso le dio primero un lametón temeroso, **-Sabe como… salado…-  
>-¿Le buscas el sabor?, vaya, sin darte cuenta vas a ser más experimentado de lo que pareces<br>-Hm…-**, Kanon le pegó otro lametón, y empezó a dar los lametones más continuamente hasta que terminó introduciéndose el miembro de Afuro en la boca  
><strong>-Huff… no lo haces… mal…

**El joven Endou, evidentemente no podía hablar, pero jugueteaba con ganas, parece que le estaba gustando hacer eso, hasta que Afuro acabó dentro de la boca de Kanon, sin avisar siquiera**

-Ah!  
>-Vaya, no te he avisado-<strong>, Afuro sonrió pícaramente, <strong>-Ahora… ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso de tu boca?

**Kanon tragó sin pensárselo mucho, no porque lo supiera, sino porque no sabría donde escupir esos restos, Afuro sonrió y empezó a lamerle las manchas blanquecinas de la cara**

-Y… se acabó la clase  
>-¿Ya?<br>-¿Qué sucede?, ¿quieres repetir o qué?  
>-No… estoy bastante cansado… pero… ¿esto acaba así?, ¿todos manchados y nada más?<br>-Vaya… y yo que creía que repetirías… bueno, ¿no te notas como más tranquilo, menos… tenso?  
>-Eso es cierto…-<strong>, Kanon empezó a colocarse la ropa, primero se subió el culotte y se empezó a poner los pantalones<strong>  
>-Ese es el objetivo de mantener relaciones sexuales, disfrutar y relajarse<br>-Oh… vaya… gracias… ah, y… ¿te debo algo?  
>-Je… no te preocupes por esto… no me debes nada, Kanon-kun; solo te pediría que cuando tengas más preguntas o te sientas muy tenso, vengas a mí-<strong>, Afuro le sonrío<br>**-Vale, Afuro-san…-**, Kanon ya terminó de vestirse, ** -Esto… ¿me marcho?-  
>-Si tu quieres… pero cuando tengas menos prisa, haré que tras las "clases", te quedes a dormir conmigo<br>-Vale… erm… gracias, Afuro-san-**, Kanon hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta  
><strong>-Por cierto, Kanon  
>-¿Sí?<br>-Aprovecha esos atributos, son mejores que los de tu abuelo Mamoru-kun  
>-Oh… entonces eso que decías que era enorme… te referías a mis… atributos… … …-<p>

**Kanon tardó en reaccionar, pero se despidió aceleradamente totalmente sonrojado y salió raudo del hotel de los coreanos, no sin antes oír algunos ruidos en la primera habitación**

-¡Gazelle… kun!  
>-B… Burn-kun, no… no… grites tanto…<p>

**Una hora después, Kanon Endou entraba por la puerta del hotel de Inazuma Japan, en el cuel le recibieron varios conocidos suyos**

-¡Kanon-kun!  
>-Masato-kun… Kazama-kun… Shiratori-kun…-<strong>, Kanon les sonrió y abrazó, <strong>-me alegro de veros…-

**Un poco más tarde, Kanon habló con sus tres compañeros y juntó los pocos conocimientos amorosos dados por su abuelo Mamoru con los conocimientos sexuales de Afuro… el resultado fue muy positivo, esa noche la habitación de Kanon fue un compendio de gemidos**

**Pero en la habitación de Afuro la cosa no iba muy alejada, Afuro también gimió el nombre de Kanon… y también gimió las "propiedades" de los atributos del joven Endou**

**FIN…?**


End file.
